Searching for the Truth
by Yamihanao
Summary: This story take place after the war between Vongola and Mellfiore had ended. Reborn suddenly recuit a new guardian whose job to become Tsuna special bodyguard and stick around him for 24 hour because another great battle has yet about to begin. Tsuna X OC
1. New Guardian

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own this fic OC!**

**Chapter 1: New Guardian**

_I'm at your service…._

"Hoamm~"

A Junior High school boy yawn thinking he has to past another boring day at school. That boy was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 10th leader of the great Vongola family.

"Jyudaime!!" A boy with a silver hair running toward Tsuna.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna stand up from his sit, walking slowly toward Gokudera.

"Jyudaime! Reborn-san told us to gather at the roof top, he said he had something important to tell us"

"Something important? What could it be?" Tsuna confuse.

"Well, let's just head to the roof, Jyudaime!" Said Gokudera while dragging Tsuna to the roof.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are late dame-Tsuna!!"

Reborn immediately hit Tsuna head with a giant hammer when Tsuna just arrive at the roof not only for 5 seconds.

"Ouch!! Reborn..!" Tsuna yell at Reborn while rubbing his head.

"Now every guardian has gathered, except Hibari who hate crowding and Mukuro who couldn't enter the school because of Hibari, and Ryohei who's been busy at his boxing club, I have important news for all of you, so listen carefully, I won't repeat it for second time." Said Reborn in a serious face.

"Wait a minute, where's Lambo?" Ask Tsuna.

"Only a stupid person will call that stupid cow to gather with us…enough talking; now I'm going to tell you the news." Said Reborn.

"Glup..!" all of them shallow their saliva at the same time while their mind kept asking what kind of serious problem that Reborn going to tell them.

"…..There will be a new guardian joining our family." Said Reborn.

All of them are silent for about a minute and they scream at the same time.

"WHAT?!!! New guardian…!!?"

"Wait..wait a minute.. Reborn, please tell me this is a joke.." Tsuna starts sweating.

"This is no joke dame-Tsuna."

"But why?! The war between Mellfiore and Vongola had already end and everyone had return to the past! So why there would be a new guardian again! I don't want to fight anymore!" Tsuna yell angrily at Reborn.

"Nothing has ended yet Tsuna." Reborn mumble.

"Ha? What it is?" Ask Tsuna looking at Reborn question less.

"Nothing…Well, the new guardian should be arriving soon." Said Reborn cheerfully.

"Wait a minute, I said…."

"Tsuna, watch out!!" Yamamoto pulls Tsuna backward while Gokudera bomb a flying kunai that actually should hit Tsuna head.

"HIII..!!W…w…what was that?!" Tsuna legs shaking heavily.

"Jyudaime! Are you okay?!" Ask Gokudera with his worried expression.

"Hey, that's not a nice way to great your boss." Said Reborn looking at the roof top,

"I just want to test him a little bit; I didn't mean to kill him, but who knows that he couldn't dodge such attack, what a lame leader."

A girl with a black long hair, wearing Namimori school uniform suddenly appears at the roof top.

"You would kill Tsuna if Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't protect him...anyway...Let me introduce, the new guardian, Mishima Hiyori." Reborn introduce the girl.

"Nice to meet you all." Said Hiyori and at the same time she jumps off from the roof top.

"What kind of attitude is that?! How dare you attack Jyudaime!!!" Gokudera yell at Hiyori with super duper extremely angry face.

"Whatever, It's none of your business…" Hiyori replied with an annoying tone.

"Yori-chan…where is your glasses?" Ask reborn.

"At my pocket, why?"

"Wear it now!" Reborn orders Hiyori.

"Oh, well…if you said so." Hiyori took out her glasses and put on it.

After Hiyori puts on her glasses, she stood still at her position for about 2 minutes, then suddenly…

"HUWEEE~!! GOMENASAI..!!!! HONTOURI GOMENASAI..!!!"

Hiyori suddenly pleading and bowing in front of Tsuna so that Tsuna would forgive her action just now.

"W…What the..?!" Tsuna was to shock that he couldn't respond Hiyori action towards him.

"Jyudaime!! Stay away from her! She must be pretending..!!" Said Gokudera while pulling Tsuna to his side.

"I'm not pretending!! Please believe me..!!" Said Hiyori with her puppy eyes.

"I won't be fooled by you!" Gokudera yelled at Hiyori.

"Mah..mah..Gokudera, you look like you're enjoying it." Said Yamamoto cheerfully.

"I'm not enjoying it! You stupid baseball freak!!" Gokudera yelled angrily at Yamamoto.

"I'm begging you boss, please forgive me!!" Hiyori keeps bowing to Tsuna and with her puupy eyes looking at Gokudera.

"Shaddup Hiyori!" Reborn kicks Hiyori face.

"Huwee~! Not you to Reborn! Please forgi…"

"I said shut up! And calm down!" Another hyper kick was flown to Hiyori face.

"Hx…hx…" Finally Hiyori calm down and just keep sobbing.

"Well, as you all can see…she's still the same person but her personality is perfectly different when she wore her glasses, from a super cool kid become a panicking kid." Explain Reborn.

"I'm so sorry boss, I didn't mean to attack you just now…but, when I didn't wear my glasses my wild side just came out unconsciously." Said Hiyori while looking at Tsuna with her pleading eyes.

"Oh, it's okay…you didn't hurt me at all beside you didn't attack me on purpose…hahaha…" Said Tsuna with a little smile on his face, although his mind kept thinking how dangerous she is.

"You're too soft Tsuna, she could had been attack you on purpose." Said Reborn smirking.

"HIII..!! You're joking right Reborn?!" Tsuna was frightened by Reborn words.

"Hmph…maybe yes, maybe no…" Reborn smirk again.

"Hell no!! I won't attack my own boss!!" Hiyori exclaim.

"Even if you say that you won't attack Jyudaime, you had just attack him at the first time you met him!!" Gokudera still dissatisfied with Hiyori attitude.

"But, I…I…" Hiyori starts to panicked, doesn't know how to respond Gokudera action towards her.

" Don't 'but' me…! I'm gonna burn you into crisp before you start anything that wills danger Jyudaime!!" Goukudera readying his bomb.

"Ah~Gokudera-kun…you didn't need to be so alert…its…its okay…Hiyori won't cause any harm to me…" Tsuna tried to calm down the angry Gokudera.

"Well, if Jyudaime said so…"

"Fiuh.." Hiyori sigh. "Well, I'm gonna introduces myself again…The name's Mishima Hiyori, the new guardian of Vongola family at your service" Said Hiyori, placing a soft kiss on Tsuna back hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three day had past since the new guardian; Mishima Hiyori arrives in Japan to serve Tsuna the 10th leader of Vongola family.

"……."

A silent atmosphere had surround Tsuna's house since Hiyori stayed at Tsuna's house.

"Why…why…she should be staying with me…?" Tsuna mumble and trembling, looking at Hiyori who doesn't wear her glasses today.

"What you're looking at??" Ask Hiyori. Feeling annoyed 'coz Tsuna kept staring at her from the first time she entered his house.

"No…Nothing!!" Tsuna replied hurriedly before he gets another punched just like yesterday because he's too slow to give an answer.

"If there's nothing…then please stop staring at me, it's annoying" Said Hiyori with a displeased tone.

"Ah, okay…"

"Hm…Why would Reborn let her stayed here? Reborn could have just rent her an apartment to live." Tsuna had kept thinking this question for 3 day long, but he still couldn't come out with an answer.

"That's because she's not just your ordinary guardian, but also your special bodyguard." Suddenly Reborn pop out of nowhere wearing a beetle costume.

"HIII…!! Reborn!" Tsuna was shock by Reborn sudden appearance. "And please stop reading my mind freely!! It's embarrassing!!" Tsuna blush.

"Hmph…I couldn't help it because you're too simple minded Tsuna." Reborn smirk and drink his ocha. (Japanese green tea)

"Reborn~!" Tsuna blush even more. "And what do you mean by special bodyguard?"

"From now on, Hiyori will protect you 24 hour." Said Reborn.

"He!? Why she should pro...!"

Before Tsuna could finish his word, a bullet had cut through and makes a little scratch on Tsuna's face.

"…..WHAT WAS THAT!!?" Tsuna screams in frightening tone.

"I think another mafia family has started to attack you again." Said Reborn calmly.

"An enemy attack?! How could you be so calm Reborn!? And you said that Hiyori will protect me, but why she just sitting there eating her omelet!" Tsuna started to panicked.

"I've already make sure that attack won't kill you, so just calm down, I won't let you die." Hiyori replied calmly while continue eating her omelet.

"What kind of bodyguard is she?!! Letting her boss to be attacked by the enemy." Said Tsuna inside his mind.

"Kriing…! Krinngg…!"

The telephone suddenly ring and Tsuna run to pick it up.

"Moshi-moshi (halo?)" Tsuna answers the call.

"Ah, Tsuna…" The phone call was from Yamamoto.

"What is it Yamamoto? You sound like something terrible had happen" Ask Tsuna.

"Well, actually…I found Gokudera lying in front of our school gate with a severe wound on his whole body."

"W…What?! What had happen?!" Tsuna was shock by Yamamoto sudden news.

"I still don't know the detail, why don't you come to our school clinic? Gokudera was being treated by Shamal right now."

"O…okay…I'll be there soon." Tsuna hang up the phone.

"What is Tsuna? You sound so panicked." Ask Reborn.

"Go…Gokudera he's been attacked by someone, right now he's at school clinic treated by Shamal. Let's go Reborn, you too Hiyori..!" Tsuna ran out of his house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's Gokudera condition?!" Tsuna dashes in to the clinic.

"He's okay now; I manage too treated the vital wound" Said Shamal.

"What had happened? Why could Gokudera being attacked this bad?" Ask Tsuna looking at Yamamoto.

"I don't know, when I arrive at school, he's already beaten up."

"And Gokudera was a pretty strong guardian too; it means this assassin was quiet skill too." Said Hiyori tried to investigate the problem.

"But, who would attack Gokudera? Did somebody have a grudge against him secretly?" Tsuna starts to confuse.

"And above all, this is Hibari's territory; even a disturbing fly couldn't get inside, then why would Gokudera being attack this badly?" Ask Reborn.

"It seems not just a skilled assassin anymore but a professional one." Hiyori smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other hand, at Construction factory side, there's a man and a kid fighting crazily with one of them covered in blood all of his body.

"Huff…huff…" Hibari Kyouya, the cloud Guardian panted and lots of scar had place on his body.

"Is that all you got? This is just a warm up." A little kid around 6 years old with a headphone plugging on his ears standing in front of Hibari without a fighting trace left behind on his body.

"Shuddup Chibi!(small kid)" Hibari growled.

"…I'm not Chibi!!" The kid was annoyed by how Hibari called him and started to attack Hibari with his Chakram.

"Hmph…I'm gonna bite you to death." Hibari starts launching his attack too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Tsuna place, at the school clinic.

"I still don't get it! Why would there be an assassin to attack Gokudera?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Isn't that obvious? There are still lots of families who still had grudge against Vongola." Explain Reborn.

"But, still…."

"Yeah it just like what Reborn had said another family would probably hire a professional assassin just to destroy Vongola." Hiyori cut Tsuna word before he could finish it.

"Even though we had many family sides at us, it doesn't mean we don't have any enemies Tsuna…I hope you prepared for another battle." Said Reborn with a serious look on his face.

"Another battle again…" Tsuna face becomes gloomy.

"And it seems our enemy is an aggressive type." Hiyori throw her kunai outside the clinic, aiming at the top of the oak tree.

"Whoaa!!" A boy around Tsuna age fall down from the tree. "Ouch..! If I didn't react a second faster that kunai sure would hit my head." Said the boy rubbing his head.

"Who are you?" Hiyori walk towards that boy with murderous intend.

"Umm…a special assassin that are being hired by somebody." In just a blink that boy had already stand at Hiyori's back, pointing his gun at Hiyori's head.

"!!...You're fast…" Hiyori was shock by the boy's movement but still perfectly calm.

"Hiyori! Hakh!!" Tsuna was a shock looking at the gun that is pointing at Hiyori's head.

"Let her go!" Yamamoto takes out his sword out of nowhere and readying his fighting position.

"Calm down…I don't have any intend to fight you all." Said that boy. "Well, except to this little Tsuna." The boy suddenly switch place from Hiyori's back to Tsuna's back.

"HIIII…!!!" Tsuna screams and his body trembling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of chapter 1…I hope you like…and I know my grammar was sucks…ha…ha...ha... I hope that you could review it and please comment as much as you like, so I could make the 2nd chapter much better than the 1st one.

See you again at the next chapter~! (^_^) Bye-bye~


	2. The Lost Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own this fic OC!**

**Chapter 2: The lost Family.**

"_The past memory…"_

"HIIII…!! Please don't kill me!!" Tsuna screams in fear.

"Ouch…stopped screaming! My ears hurt!" That boy feel annoy by Tsuna attitude.

"Put away your fucking hand from my boss…" Hiyori growled.

"Hey, that's not a nice way of asking something." The boy hissed.

"Let go of Jyudaime!!"

Suddenly some bomb flew towards that boy; however he could dodge the entire bomb smoothly while carrying Tsuna.

"Fiuh~that was closed…"

"Checkmate…" In a glance Hiyori had stood at the boy's back and ready her Kunai to cut through his throat.

"I give up!" The boy quickly raises both of his hand.

"Hiyori, Now!!" Yamamoto quickly drags Tsuna to his side and at the same time Hiyori pinned down the boy.

"Explain yourself…" Hiyori hissed at the boy.

"I've got noting to explain" The boy slowly disappeared from Hiyori sight.

"!! Shit! He got away!" Hiyori scream in anger.

"It's look like he is an illusionist." Said Reborn as he jumped up and sit on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Jyudaime! Are you hurt?! Ugh..!" Gokudera rush towards Tsuna however he is still in pain from the wound he got.

"Hey, stop acting so rashly Hayato! You still wounded!" Shamal yelled at Gokudera who was almost collapsed on the floor.

"But…Jyudaime…" Gokudera look towards Tsuna with worried expression.

"He's alright, he got Yamamoto and that girl protects him." Shamal carried Gokudera back to his bed.

"Un…"Tsuna nodded. "I'm alright, Gokudera-kun…thanks for worrying me…" Tsuna smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well then, Gokudera, do you know who attack you?" Ask Reborn while sipping coffee into his mouth.

"No, I don't…I couldn't even saw their face." Gokudera replied.

"**Their**??"

"Well, there are two of them…and I think they're twins, 'coz their voices are alike" Gokudera explained.

"Twins and then an illusionist boy…things are getting complicated here…" Reborn mumbled.

"…Why don't we first get explanation from her? She's the most suspicious among us…" Said Gokudera while glaring suspiciously at Hiyori.

"What the hell?! Why should I be the one who's suspicious?!" Hiyori yelled in anger.

"Well, it's obviously because since you become Jyudaime's bodyguard, suspicious man keep coming and attack us!!" Gokudera yelled back at Hiyori with a louder voice.

"What a stu…"

"Yori-chan…" Reborn take out Hiyori's glasses and put it on her.

"….Ah! Gokudera-kun! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you just now! I'm really sorry!" Hiyori cried out loud, begging forgiveness from Gokudera.

"Stop acting! You can't fool me with your weird personality!" Gokudera anger started to tense.

"But…but…I'm not…"

"Hiat!" Reborn took off Hiyori's glasses.

"Hei! Stupid octopus head! Do you ever use your brain?! How could you accuse me with such stupid reason…?"

"Hiat!" Reborn put the glasses back to Hiyori.

"Ah! I'm sorry! How rude of me to call Boss's right hand man as octopus head…I'm so sorry!" Hiyori changed back to her clumsy personality.

"Hiat!" Reborn took off Hiyori's glasses again (-_-").

"Reborn!! Stop toying with people's personality!!" Hiyori scream in anger cause Reborn kept playing with her personality.

"Why should I? It's funny after all." Reborn smirk.

"Ha…ha…ha…You're sure are a unique girl Hiyori~!" Yamamoto laughs cheerfully as always.

"Stop laughing! GRRrr….!! I'm gonna killed you all!! Hiyori has reached her maximum anger capacity.

"HIII…!! Hiyori calm down!!" Tsuna tried to "extinguish" Hiyori's flame.

"Shut up! Don't try to pre…"

"Switch to clumsy mode!" Reborn put Hiyori's glasses back on her.

"Ah…I…I'm sorry" Said Hiyori in spotlight mode.

"Tsuna, quit playing with Yori-chan personality! Be serious!" Said Reborn and at the same time he hit Tsuna's head.

"Ow! You're the one who kept joking around! Not me!!" Said Tsuna while rubbing his head.

"Enough for the joke…Ehm, now I will tell you all about Hiyori's past" Explained Reborn.

"I bet it's going to be a boring one…" Gokudera mumble.

"Stop complaining…Well, actually Yori-chan was one of the ninth guardians…"

"Oh, I remember that little girl!" Shamal suddenly interrupted Reborn. "Ha…ha...I never thought this pretty girl is that little kid."

"Yeah…yeah…she's the ninth sky guardian." Reborn continued.

"WHAT?!! Hiyori has the sky attribute!? Then shouldn't she be a leader of some family?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yeah, actually she should be the leader of Oshiro family, one of the most trusted families that Vongola had at the past…However Oshiro had been destroyed during the last war." Said Reborn while slowing down his tone at the end of his words.

"Destroy? By who?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"And Yori-chan had become the ninth guardian when she was tenth…" Reborn continued his story, ignoring Tsuna question.

"Then you must be really strong!" Said Yamamoto, looking proudly at Hiyori.

"Aha…ha…I'm not strong…I bet you are stronger than me" Hiyori's face turns red.

"Hei, Reborn you haven't answer my question!"

However before Reborn could answer Tsuna question, Hibari Kyouya, the Vongola Cloud Guardian suddenly appeared in front of the clinic door with lots of wound on his body.

"Hibari-san!?" Tsuna staring shockly at Hibari, he couldn't believe that Hibari could be so wounded; after all he is the strongest guardian.

"Shut up…Herbivo…re…" Hibari fainted right in front of Tsuna and the others.

"Oh gosh! His wounds are really bad! Oi, quick, laid him at the bed!" Shamal ordered Yamamoto to help him place Hibari on the bed.

"Just now Gokudera-kun and now Hibari-san had been attacked too…What's happening?!" Tsuna started to panicked.

"Calm down Tsuna…Panicking won't solve a thing." Said Reborn calmly.

"But…but don't you think this is quiet serious already?! Both of my friends had been attacked badly and we still didn't know who's behind this." Tsuna just couldn't calm his mind. He is really worried at what will be happening again in the meantime, wishing there won't be another attacked that will cause harm to his friends.

"Then we should start the investigation once Gokudera and Hibari wound are healed. Don't you agree Tsuna?" Ask Reborn with a smirking smile placed on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week since the last attacked they got from mysterious man. Gokudera and Hibari wound had steadily healed. Meanwhile at Tsuna's house…

"Reborn! You said you're going to investigate that mysterious boy! But you've just been drinking your coffee and taking your sweet time playing with Leon for a week!" Tsuna started to complaint because every time when he tried to search information about that illusionist boy, Reborn will always interrupted him.

"You didn't need to rush…Why don't we hear Hiyori past stories again?" Said Reborn while sipping a cup of coffee into his mouth.

"Ah…my past…Well, I don't know how to started it…" Said Hiyori with a little mumbling voice.

"Then I would like to ask you some question. Where have you gone for the last 5 years?" Reborn ask the question bluntly.

"Well, since the last war had broken, I live with Mishima Family." Hiyori answers Reborn question with a gentle smile.

"But I heard you disappeared during the war, you know that I actually pretty shocked to found you standing in front of Namimori school gate. Everyone in the family thought you had already death and you just suddenly appeared in front of me just like a ghost."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you at that time. But, I never thought that Mishima had been keeping silent about me joining their family." Hiyori tried to explain her situation she was in.

"Then why don't you come back to the ninth side if you're still alive at that time? You know that the ninth had been worrying you." Reborn asked another question again because he is still displeased with Hiyori answered.

"Actually I did want to come back, but during the war I almost died and The Mishima rescued me, I couldn't leave them just like that, so I decide to join their family to repay my debt. After all, Mishima was one of the sub branches from my family."

"But if you come back to Vongola, you could restore your family again, why wouldn't you do that?"

"About that….I've already given up on it, I heard that my family had been considered the lost family during the war…so why would I rebuild a family that had already fallen?"

"But still, it is your family! Why would you throw it away so easily?! Tsuna suddenly bug into the conversation.

"I didn't threw it…I just didn't want to rebuild it. Does it bother you?"

The last sentence that Hiyori split out to Tsuna makes him silence. Tsuna never thought Hiyori could be such cool-hearted girl.

"I couldn't help it…In mafia world, families that have lost to a war means they are not strong enough, so even if I rebuild my family again, it doesn't worth a thing, does my answer satisfied you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"….." Tsuna couldn't give any response and just keep silence until the end, he could feel the atmosphere around Hiyori has change and he is sure Hiyori would beat him up if he asked another question regarding to Oshiro Family even though she's wearing her glasses.

"No worth for rebuilding it? How about the memories that you had when you were still in Oshiro Family?" Another unexpected question comes out from Reborn.

Hiyori just keeps silent for a couple minutes, however she manages to answer Reborn question in the end.

"……It's worth nothing." Hiyori mumble out her answer in a very low voice.

"Huh? What did you say just now?" Tsuna couldn't hear what Hiyori saying was.

"It's nothing….! Ha…ha…ha…Why don't we go to school and look for clues about that illusionist boy?" Said Hiyori trying to change the topic.

"Ah! That's right! We should search that illusionist whereabouts'."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hah…I'm getting tired!" Tsuna started to complaint coz' he still doesn't get any information regarding to that illusionist.

"Ah! Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko, the girl that Tsuna falls in love with, calls and pats his shoulder from the back.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna smiles to Kyoko with his angelic smile.

"Tsuna-kun, good luck on the festival." Said Kyoko as she smile back to Tsuna.

"Good luck? Festival? What Festival?"

"Of course the school festival. Yesterday we had already discussed it at the class, our class decides to make ghost house and Tsuna-kun had been chosen to become the vampire." Said Kyoko.

"WHAT??!!" Tsuna exclaimed."I never heard about the school festival! And I never agreed about participating in at the festival! And why I should become the vampire?! It really doesn't suit me!"

"It's okay Tsuna-kun! I'm sure it really suits you." Kyoko smile cheerfully to Tsuna.

"Yeah, Tsuna-the cutie vampire" As usual, Reborn pop out of no where wearing his pumpkin costume and smirking at Tsuna.

"What do you mean by **cutie **vampire?" Tsuna glance at Reborn.

"Nothing~" Another smirking smile shown on Reborn face.

"I don't want to become a vampire!!" Tsuna cried out loud inside his heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well….end of 2nd chapter~ hahaha…as you can see Hiyori past had been revealed a little bit and maybe the twins that attack Gokudera will come out on the next chapter…Well, yeah maybe…hahaha... As usual~ Please review as much as you like~ See you soon~ (^v^)


End file.
